ReCe
|} ReCe (R'/ocky i C/'eCe) - relacja najlepszych przyjaciółek pomiędzy CeCe Jones i Rocky Blue. Prawie zawsze są razem i prawie nigdy nie są bez siebie nawzajem. Widoczne jest ich tulenie między nimi oraz trzymanie rąk. Inne nazwy * RoCe (Ro/cky + Ce/'Ce') * Cecky (Ce/Ce + Ro/'cky') Momenty ReCe Sezon 1 Start It Up * CeCe próbuje wcisnąć Rocky do wypróbowania sił w programie Taniec rządzi w Chicago. * Rocky uspokaja CeCe, że nie jest przegraną. * Rocky i CeCe się przytulają. Meatball It Up * Rocky i CeCe razem otwierają swoje konta bankowe. * Podczas, gdy CeCe i Rocky jedzą spaghetti, jest to moment, w którym niemal i by doszło do całowania.prawo Give It Up * Rocky i CeCe razem startują w tanecznym maratonie. Add It Up * Rocky nie wiedziała, że CeCe ma dysleksję. * Rocky pociesza CeCe, gdy zaczyna płakać. Kick It Up * CeCe wygląda bardzo załamana i zazdrosna, gdy widzi Rocky z innymi dziewczynami. Age It Up * CeCe mówi do Rocky, że ona i Justin nigdy nie będą razem. * Kiedy Justin Starr mówi CeCe i Rocky, że on ma żonę i że on tak naprawdę ma dwadzieścia cztery lata, CeCe i Rocky plują z tej samej butelki. Party It Up * Podczas ich więziennego tańca, naczelnik rzuca CeCe i Rocky w tej samej celi. * Są zaproszone na imprezę Gary'ego. Hook It Up * Na początku odcinka Flynn wchodzi i mówi, że wezwie policję i każdy ucieka nawet CeCe i Rocky uciekli trzymając się za ręce. Match It Up * Razem zeswatały Dinę i Deuce'a. Show It Up * Kiedy Rocky dostaje drugie miejsce to CeCe podskakuje i klaska w ręce. * CeCe śmieje się i mówi, że ma teraz szansę na uzyskanie drugiego miejsca z czegoś. Rocky następnie patrzy na nią. Heat It Up * CeCe zaprasza Rocky do swojego domu, gdy w domu Rocky jest zepsute ogrzewanie. * CeCe i Rocky robią projekty na wystawę. * CeCe i Rocky kłócą się. Glitz It Up * CeCe i Rocky robią konkurs piękności. Hot Mess It Up * CeCe i Rocky kręcą program "Masz poważny problem, a my nie". Reunion It Up * CeCe i Rocky myślały, co by było, gdyby one już nie były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami (BFF'S). * CeCe i Rocky starają się, aby Angie i Ronnie były zaś przyjaciółkami i mówią im co będzie, gdy nie będą przyjaciółkami. Vatalihootsit It Up * CeCe i Rocky udają się na Święto Vatalihootsita do Gunthera i Tinki. Model It Up * CeCe i Rocky chcą zarówno być modelkami. Break It Up * Kiedy Rocky pyta, czy CeCe ma zamiar wrócić rano po jej zabiegu, CeCe odpowiada: "Żartujesz? Nigdzie nie pójdę, Rocky. Ja będę tutaj obok ciebie, przez całą noc."mały * Pod koniec sceny, kiedy CeCe i Rocky przytulili się to CeCe daje nogę na Rocky. Throw It Up * Razem opiekują się chorym Garym. Sezon 2 Terapie rządzą * Rocky zaczyna się kłócić z CeCe (bo już ma dość rozkazywania się i pakowanie w głupie sytuacje). Potrójna randka * Rocky i CeCe (i Tinka) myślą, że są na randce z Julio'em. Taniec rządzi w L.A. * Razem tańczą na samolocie. Doktorzy rządzą * Obydwie chcą przekonać ojca Rocky o zmianę decyzji ws. Rocky i Ty'a. Recenzja * Obydwie chcą przekonać Andy'ego Burnsa o zmianę recenzji o Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Podwójny Pegas * Obydwie robią choreografię do programu. * Na końcu odcinka siedzą na kanapie i patrzą na nowy teledysk Lady Gagi, na którym zauważają swoją choreografię. prawo Taneczna aukcja * Razem chcą ratować Akademię Tańca Pani Nancy. Obóz taneczny * Na początku odcinka, gdy CeCe i Rocky są na swoich laptopach, to widać litery "R" i "C" u CeCe. * Razem tworzą obóz taneczny. Apply It Up * Razem kandydują do Akademii Tańca w Chicago. Dzień dobry, Chicago * Rocky z niechęcią patrzy, gdy CeCe i Gunther razem tańczą. * Rocky i CeCe zostają zamknięte przez Gunthera i Tinkę. Sąd nastolatków * Obydwie zatańczyły na imprezie Klausa. Rodzice rządzą * Obydwie starają się, żeby ojciec CeCe oświadczył się matce CeCe. Daj się zwariować * Obydwie startują w programie Daj się zwariować. Protest rządzi * Razem robią protest przeciwko mundurkom. Zapasy rządzą * Obydwie (wraz z Flynnem) wkradają się na plan filmowy. Fałszywa prawda * CeCe ciągle kładła rękę na kolanie Rocky. Obóz Taneczny * Obydwie są na letnim obozie tanecznym. Piżamowa impreza * CeCe jest bardzo zniechęcona, kiedy Rocky wspomina SMS od Briana Huddlestona. Niespodzianki rządzą * Rocky próbuje zorganizować przyjęcie niespodziankę dla CeCe. Wstyd rządzi * Rocky pociesza CeCe, gdy się zawstydziła w telewizji podczas pierdnięcia. * CeCe pociesza Rocky, gdy się zawstydziła w telewizji podczas wielkiego kichnięcia. Taniec rządzi w Japonii * CeCe niezgrabnie głaszcze ramię Rocky podczas wizyty u hipnotyzera. * Kiedy CeCe pyta Rocky, czy przeczyta jej swój plan, aby pomóc jej zasnąć i pochyla głowę na ramię Rocky. * Rocky nie chce iść do klubu karaoke zaimponować Pana Watanabe, więc CeCe głaszcze jej ramię, czyniąc to, że Rocky zapomina, co miała zwiedzić i robi to co każe jej CeCe. * Rocky i CeCe się kłócą. Sezon 3 Pożar * Razem weszły do Taniec rządzi w Chicago w pierwszym dniu szkoły. * Były we szoku, że studio jest spalone i że show jest wyłączone z emitowania. * Razem przyjęły przyjaźń Tinki. Życie w zamknięciu * Rocky i CeCe zgłosiły się do występu muzycznego w szpitalu. Duch świątecznego tańca * Rocky próbuje znaleźć jej prezent w pokoju CeCe. * CeCe ujawniła pełne imię Rocky: Raquel Oprah Blue. Flynn sam w domu * CeCe pozostawia Rocky, by opiekowała się Flynnem, a ona tymczasem poszła na zakupy. * CeCe i Rocky muszą znaleźć Flynna przed przybyciem matki CeCe do domu. * Później, CeCe zdaje sobie sprawę, że wszystko to jej wina i przeprosiła Rocky. Rodzeństwo rządzi * Razem pracowały w Szaszłyki Smakołyki. Wielkie otwarcie * Razem tańczyły podczas ponownego przesłuchania do Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Wielki powrót * CeCe pomagała i zachęcała Rocky, by wrócić do Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Sytuacje, w których CeCe podejmowała decyzje za Rocky * "Przepraszam, moja przyjaciółka zamawia tego klopsa." - Meatball It Up. Fanon * Dzień relacji: 14 listopada (dzień premiery odcinka Meatball It Up w USA). * Weekend relacji: 24 lipca-30 lipca (w weekend, w którym zadebiutował odcinek Break It Up w USA). * Jedzenie relacji: Oreo (Rocky i CeCe dzielili oreo między siebie w odcinku Kick It Up) * Kolor relacji: Błękitny (Rocky i CeCe nosili dużo rzeczy w różnych kolorach, na każdym jednym odcinku, ale kolor, który się wyróżnia najbardziej byłoby to błękitny. W odcinku Obóz taneczny widzimy inicjały Rocky i CeCe na odwrocie laptopu CeCe w kolorach błękitnego i różowego). * Piosenka relacji: Boyfriend śpiewana przez Justina Biebera (mimo tego, że Rocky i CeCe nigdy nie wspominały o tym, ale Bella i Zendaya wielokrotnie powiedziały, że to "ich" piosenka). * Zwierzę relacji: Wilk szary husky (Rocky i CeCe są bardzo łagodne i słodkie dziewczyny, ale w różnym czasie, mogą być zarówno bardzo przerażające i agresywne, podobnie jak wilk). Piosenki relacji * Hannah Montana - True Friend * Emily Osment - Let's Be Friend's ' * Victoria Justice - '''Best Friend's Brother ' * Demi Lovato - 'Gift Of A Friend ' * Anna Kendrick - 'Cups (Pitch Perfect ''When I'm Gone) * Little Mix - Wings * Katy Perry - Part Of Me * Beyonce - Single Ladies * Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) ' * Alexis Jordan - '''Good Girl ' * One Direction - '''Best Song Ever * Bruno Mars - The Lazy Song * Jennifer Lopez & Pitbull - On The Floor ''' * Miley Cyrus & Emily Osment - '''Wherever I Go * Ariana Grande - Put Your Hearts Up * Selena Gomez - Who Says Zendella (Zendaya/Bella Thorne) mały|lewo|180px|Bella i Zendaya Aby dowiedzieć się więcej o parze Zendayi i Belli Thorne kliknij tutaj Galeria Aby przejść do galerii kliknij tutaj